¿Realmente es el indicado?
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: En aquel mágico mundo, fueron destinados a ciertos emblemas, pero.¿Realmente son los indicados? Pruebas que la vida les da, preguntas que ellos mismos se hacen... Sus emblemas están en la discordia, ¿Los merecen o no? Cuestiones que tratan de responder.
1. Valor

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Digimon no es mio. Todo le pertenece a Toe Animation. Sí, como leíste, lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero si no es mio mucho menos será tuyo.

Críticas, sugerencias y propuestas de matrimonio, aceptadas.

* * *

**VALOR**

—Sora —murmuré con frustración. Ese nombre me perturba y me entristece; está en mi mente todo el tiempo. —Es un nombre, sólo eso. —mascullo fríamente, mientras aprieto mi mano en forma de puño y miro, fijamente, un punto inexistente en la pared. — ¿A quién quiero engañar? —suspiro— "Sólo un nombre". Es más que eso, es mi tesoro.

Mis pensamientos son totalmente para ti. Te Recuerdo sin cesar; tus cabellos, esos que tanto anhelé tocar y acariciar. Tus ojos; aquellos que me miraban. Tu voz; la que, constantemente, me mencionaba...

— ¿Por qué no puedo quitar tu imagen de mi mente? —me cuestiono, insistentemente.

_Valor, valor… ¿te has esfumado? _

Aún recuerdo ese verano; en el campamento, y después, las aventuras en el mundo digital. Siempre estaba allí, tratando de salvar el momento. Era el ejemplo para mis amigos; yo siempre los motivaba a luchar. Hasta portaba ese emblema.

Siempre fui reconocido por ser él valiente líder y… ¿Cómo olvidar los sentimientos que me impulsaban, procurando tu bienestar?

Pude aniquilar a nuestros oponentes, ¡Tuve agallas para eso! Sin embargo… Nunca te hablé de mis sentimientos; por culpa de ese maldito fantasma del fracaso, que habita en mi cabeza. Aquel que hizo, que te perdiera y el que me tortura, aun, con el pasar de los días.

¿Eso significa ser valiente, tener miedo a que digan ¡No!?... Si de verdad lo fuera; me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo.

— Soy un valiente que se ha convertido en un cobarde… No, esperen; siempre lo he sido. —guío mi mirada a una vieja fotografía. Tiempos, en que recién me estaba dando cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia a ti. — Puede enfrentarme a cualquier problema y nunca pude decirte que te amaba.

_De verdad, ¿Mi emblema es el indicado? _

_¿Valor?, ¿Realmente, lo tuve y lo perdí? O acaso, ¿Nunca lo tuve? _

_Preguntas; Que al parecer, nunca tendrán respuestas…_

* * *

Creí que nunca me iba a terminar esto. Agradecimientos a **Kirry,** mi beta. Sin ella, esto quien sabe en donde pararía este fic.

**Temari Deidara,** por sus ideas… A mis esposas. xDAl Gran Norberto, por pasarme los trabajos de la escuela. A mi Sister Tifany que va a leer esto.

Críticas, reviews y todo será bienvenido.

Capítulo editado.


	2. Amistad

**AMISTAD.**

Digimon no nos pertenece, ni a ti y ni a mí. Si fuera así hubiera terminado con un romance entre Rowss y Yamato. O por lo menos en un Daikari junto con un Mimato.

Gracias por los reviews

De nuevo, críticas y sugerencias serán bienvenidas.

* * *

_Solo… Acompañado de lujos y de fama. _

Empujo la puerta, doy unos cuantos pasos y suelto la maleta… Observo mí alrededor. Todo está tan sucio y abandonado. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que alguien visitó mi departamento? Tengo tres años de ausencia, pero… ¿Mi hermano?, ¿Mi papá?, ¿Mis amigos?

—Bah, ¿qué más da? —bufo con fastidio.

Quito la sabana blanca que cubría el sofá, me recuesto en él, oprimo el botón del control remoto; música, deportes, telenovelas, noticias. Nada es de mi agrado.

—Molesto, aburrido —mascullo mientras cambio de canal, constantemente.

No soporto más y decido apagar el televisor. Tomo una pelotita roja que se encontraba en la mesita de té. La giro y la miro detalladamente —Esto es lo único que me acompaña— cierro los ojos y empiezo a recordar…

—_Toma Yamato —susurró estirando el brazo— Esto es muy especial para mí, pero como un pacto de __amistad__ te lo quiero obsequiar—._

—_Pero, Taichi… ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? _—_cuestioné revisando la pelotita. _

—_Mira… Esta pelota es mía desde que tengo uso de la razón. Ella siempre me acompañó en pequeños momentos de mi vida. Cuando estoy aburrido, la lanzo. Lo mismo pasa cuando estoy enojado, triste, feliz y preocupado _— _se detiene un momento y me sonríe_—_ ¿Ya entiendes?_

— _¡Ah! y como me iré de gira, ¿quieres que me acuerde de ti? _—_Interrogué sonriendo._

—_En cierta parte si _— _miró de reojo al piso y, luego, me dijo_ —_ Lanzas la pelota, ya sea tu estado de ánimo, esta botará y tú me recordarás o te desquitarás_—.

—_Ya veo Yagami; Así que… Yo te daré esto —guié mi mano hacia mi bolsillo trasero _—_Ten, cuida mi armónica. Yo la toco casi todo el tiempo._

— _Aunque yo no la tocaré igual. La guardaré_ —_finalizó._

—Estúpido Taichi, ¿dónde está la amistad? Si existiera ese lazo, el muy tonto estaría aquí.

Me aferro a aquel objeto.

Inserte más y más fuerza, pareciera que la quería hacer añicos. La arrojo fuerte… Y la pelotita, botó y botó. —Estúpido Taichi —mascullo sentándome y bajando mi cabeza. —Es que no lo entiendo… ¿Éramos amigos?, ¿Por qué diablos no están aquí? Regresé de una larga gira; no hemos tenido contacto alguno durante años. Ingratos…

"Tal vez me quieren sorprender por el día de mañana" —Sí, es eso —afirmo mientras voy a mi recamara.

Abro la puerta, mi cama estaba idéntica. Con su colcha azul y bien tendida. Totalmente agotado me duermo en ella… Desperté, eran las doce del día y en mi celular ¡Ninguna llamada! Ni un 'felicidades Yama'. "Calma, todavía queda toda la tarde y la noche"

Enciendo la radio, para ir directo a tomar una ducha, después de todo es mi cumple años y no tengo por que lucir desalineado… Al salir escucho.

—Hoy es un día algo especial. Uno de los más exitosos cantantes japoneses nació este día… ¿Su nombre? Yamato Ishida. Bueno, esta es una de las canciones que dedicó a sus amigos —dijo el locutor de radio— ¿Cómo olvidar esas palabras que empleó al cantarla por primera vez? _"La amistad… Algo que marcó mi vida, en especial en la infancia que viví. Para aquellos que estuvieron conmigo. Esos que siempre me apoyaron: para mis amigos"_

Termino paralizado; esas palabras no dejaron de sonar en mi cabeza_ "amigos" "amistad" _¿Qué me ha pasado? —me interrogo— Esos recuerdos me… Me trastornan. Mi cabeza es un mar de recuerdos, ¡Mis amigos!

—Tiempo… Tiempo eso nunca lo tuve para ellos _—_me reprocho_._

_

* * *

  
_

— _¡Emblema de la amistad!_ —.

—_Toma Yamato —susurró estirando el brazo— Esto es muy especial para mí, pero como un pacto de __amistad__ te lo quiero obsequiar—._

— _¡Hermano!, Kari me dio el sí —exclamó._

—_Tk. Luego me cuentas hoy no tengo tiempo— terminé y colgué el teléfono._

—_Amigo… Necesito tu ayuda—._

—_Si, después me dices… Tengo otro compromiso —interrumpí tajante._

_

* * *

  
_

—Estúpido, estúpido _—_expreso golpeándome la frente_— _Yo fui quien los alejó de mí. Siempre por la fama y los lujos… Excusas tontas, ¿cuántas veces les respondí esto?, ¡Joder! Ahora los entiendo. _—_Yamato Ishida… El idiota más grande del universo _—_susurro.

La decepción, el remordimiento y la soledad son los únicos amigos que tengo. No me puedo dar por vencido. Necesito hablarles, recuperarlos. Me dirijo a la cama, ahí estaba mi celular; marco a "ese" número.

—Hola, ¿Taichi? — pregunto al oír una voz.

—Yamato, me tendrás que disculpar, pero, estoy algo ocupado_— _concluyó y después me colgó…

_Amistad, ¿será el emblema correcto? _

* * *

Gracias por leerme nuevamente ¿me tarde? Si poquito pero aquí esta. Debo informar que esto es lo más largo que he escrito. xD See tres hojas ¡Me supero!

Nya, nya. Ahora si para ver que leen esto ¿Les gustaría que incluyera a los otros digielegidos? (Daivis, Yolei, Cody, Ken) etc.

Kari, bastante problemas me ha dado… Tal vez no aparezca, al menos que se nos ocurra algo.

CAP: EDITADO.


	3. Esperanza

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es mio, todo pertenece a Toe Animetion. También me gustaría agredecer a TA por los grandes momentos de mi vida que perdí viendo esta serie. Como sea, yo solamente recurro a los personajes con el afán de entretenerme un poquitín.

**Advertencias: **Para aquellos que aman a T.K, me van a tener que disculpar ya que en este capítulo sufrirá al grado de morirse de coraje por el maltrato que le doy. XD

Críticas, sugerencias, abrazos, felicitaciones, propuestas de matrimonio, Brad Pitt y los derechos de Digimon, serán más que bien recibidos.

**ESPERANZA**

_"No tiene salvación, lo mejor es que se resignen" _

Desde hace meses eso han dicho los doctores, pero sigo aquí, sigo aquí... vivo, a pesar de sus pronósticos.

Estoy harto de estar acostado en esta cama, de sentir que la enfermera, la misma, que viene todos los días a ver si aún me encuentro con vida.

Nunca me han gustado los hospitales y nunca me gustarán... siempre los consideré deprimentes, porque se sentía a la muerte y por ese aroma tan fastidioso.

_"No puedo moverme... mas sigo vivo"._

Me duele escuchar lo sollozos de mi madre y la resignación de mi padre... Y, es que siento una gran impotencia al oírlos. Ni siquiera las palabras de los doctores hacen este efecto en mí. Creí que ellos tenían la misma esperanza que yo.

_¡Maldigo la hora en que me accidenté, maldigo estar así; tirado en una cama con una máquina respirando por mí. Maldigo el momento en que mis padres perdieron la seguridad de que yo algún día despertaría. Maldigo no poder darle esas palabras de aliento a mi hermano, sé que las necesita... me hiere escuchar que se siente culpable por mi estado!_

— _¿Qué haré sin mi hijo? —susurra mi madre._

—_TK... Te quise mucho, hijo. Aunque nunca te lo demostré._

Esas palabras, absolutamente todas, me afectan más; aunque suene irónico, me demacran más... Quiero abrir los ojos, debo demostrarles y pedirles que mantengan la ilusión. Qué por remota y diminuta sea la idea de que yo despierte, que la llama de la esperanza siga vigente. Necesito darles esperanza para que ellos la tengan. Quiero que confíen en mí, que saldré adelante. Pero...

—Señora Takaichi, Señor Ishida... Nuestro paciente, Tk Takaichi, lleva varios meses en estado de coma. Las esperanzas para que despierte y se recupere son casi nulas. Deben recordar que gracias al respirador artificial está con vida, ustedes sabrán si quieren mantenerlo así. Él, sufrió un daño bastante grave en el cerebro _—_claudicó el doctor fríamente.

—Entonces ¿nos está queriendo decir que lo desconectemos? —chilló Natsuko.

—Sí.

—Es mi culpa... es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera insistido para que me acompañara al ensayo de la banda. TK estaría bien _—_se recriminó Matt.

—No hijo, tú no eres culpable de nada. Eso fue obra del destino y los accidentes pasan, a tu hermano no le gustaría verte así _—_mencionó Hiroaki.

_Y es que yo quiero decirle eso. Pero he aquí el problema "A tu hermano no le gustaría verte así", no he muerto todavía ¿Qué hago Dios mío, para qué mantengan la esperanza viva? yo no quiero morir así_

— ¿Esperanzas nulas? _—soltó Yamato, tomando la mano de TK._

Al coger la mano, sintió una gran fuerza... Recordó que el emblema de su hermano, era precisamente ese, el la esperanza. Respiró profundamente.

—Conozco a mi hermano, él aún no ha muerto y algo que siempre mostró fue su gran fe. Hasta que su corazón deje de latir lo daré por muerto y eso quiere decir: que mientras su corazón siga palpitando yo no daré el caso por perdido. Depositaré mi fe en esto; en que él despierte, ya sea en una hora, un día, una semana, un mes, un año o más.

—Eso es básicamente imposible. Los daños son irreversibles_ —_habló el doctor.

—Todo es posible, los milagros existen y yo estoy con la confianza de que volveré a charlar con mi hermano.

Los padres de TK, abrieron los ojos completamente. Yamato que se mostraba pesimista tiempo atrás con el simple hecho de tomar la mano de su hermano, cambió completamente de opinión... ¿cómo es que cambio de pensamiento? De pronto, ambos pensaron: _Digimundo, emblemas, esperanza._

—Es verdad. Mientras el corazón de mi hijo siga latiendo hay posibilidades de que se levante de la cama donde se encuentra postrado.

—Entiendo, al fin y acabo ustedes son la familia y son los que toman la decisión, sin más que agregar me retiro —mentó aquel doctor.

_Gracias hermano... Gracias papás. Me alegra saber que ya hay esperanza de que yo despierte. _

Una sonrisa se fue dibujando en el rostro de aquel enfermo.

—Realmente tu emblema es el indicado hermanito. Con un ligero contacto nuestra esperanza volvió a surgir.


	4. Amor

**Disclairmer:** ¡Digimon no me pertenece!, pero al leer estas líneas, tu alma está bajo mi poder. Así que: ¡Deja un review, crítica o lo que quieras!**  
Advertencias:** Posible OOC y AU. A diferencia de los otros capítulos, aquí Sora se muestra como niña, es decir: En Digimon uno.**  
Nota:** el AU, recae en la forma en la que Sora se da cuenta que su emblema sí es el correcto.**  
Comentarios del autor:** Siento muchísimo la tardanza, no tengo justificación, pero aquí tienen la actualización. No prometo nada, pero haré el intento de actualizar más rápidamente.  
Dedicado hacia todas aquellas personitas que me dejaron comentarios y agregaron la historia a sus favoritos.

* * *

**AMOR**

_No me siento apta para tener este emblema. De todos los que hay, ¿por qué tuvo que tocarme este? _

_La relación con mi madre no es buena. Entre ella y yo hay múltiples diferencias, al grado de sentirme incapaz de amar. Ella no me quiere, porque no me gustan "las cosas para niñas"_

_Pero ¿para merecer este emblema tengo que ser femenina? Una chica como yo, ¿no puede sentir amor por alguien?, ¿debo cambiar los tenis por las orquídeas para merecer este emblema? _

−No. No. Simplemente el emblema del amor no es el indicado para mí. Aunque cambie totalmente mi actitud. No siento amor, me peleo siempre con mi madre −musitó agachando su cabeza.

_Ella, ella no me acepta. _

_Pero quizá. ¿Cuente el amor hacia mi padre? No. Qué cosas pienso._

_Él trabaja lejos. Casi nunca está a mi lado. _

_Yo le recrimino eso a mi madre. La única realidad es que no hay amor familiar, ni maternal._

_Aún así, ¿debo creer en este emblema? Pese haber sido criada sin amor, mi madre no me quiere por jugar fútbol. Nunca me quiso, por no ser la hija de sus sueños. _

−Sora, Sora −escuchó −te quiero.

_Biyomon es tan ruidosa cuando se lo propone. Me abraza y dice "te quiero" todo el día. ¿Eso es amor?, ¿por mi digimon es que tengo este emblema? Ella es amorosa. Sí es por ella, no encuentro otra cosa más lógica. _

−¿Cuándo nos vamos a reunir con Tai y los demás? −cuestionó Biyomon.

"_Tai y los demás", los extraño. Algo que siempre hago es tratar de protegerlos cada que puedo. Tai es mi amigo desde la infancia, es mi compañero de fútbol. Compartimos la pasión al fútbol "No sé, cuando estoy con él me siento totalmente diferente. Siento, mariposas en el estómago. Siempre me ha importado la opinión que tiene sobre mí. Que si juego bien al soccer, que si le gustó mi peinado"._

_Él me hace sentir una sensación sin igual. Me siento feliz al verlo, escucharlo u olerlo. _

_Tai es mi todo…_

−Biyomon, ¿tú cómo sabes que quieres a alguien?

−Sora, Sora. Sé que quiero a alguien porque siento la necesidad de protegerle −contestó −Sora, mira. Yo pienso que el amor es un sentimiento profundo de preocupación cariñosa hacia alguien. Tal y como tú te preocupas por los demás.

−Preocupación cariñosa hacia alguien −susurró mientras empezaba a recordar.

* * *

−Sora, hija. Ten cuidado con esa vasija. Está llena de agua caliente y te puedes lastimar. Sal de ahí −escuchó.

"¿Lastimar?" pensó la pequeña pelirroja de cinco años. "Bien tendré cuidado, pero yo quiero mi gorro".

Se paró de puntitas y estiró su brazo todo lo que pudo, para poder alcanzar su gorro. "Un poco, sólo falta un poco" masculló. "Debo tener cuidado. Mamá dijo que esa vasija era peligrosa".

−¡Sora! −gritó su mamá entrando a la cocina −Te dije que no te acercaras a la vasija.

El grito espantó a la pequeña niña, que aún parada de puntitas, no pudo evitar saltar del susto, provocando un movimiento brusco de la mesa y haciendo que el agua del recipiente se derramara sobre su brazo derecho.

La niña gritó del dolor y su madre se acercó a revisar el brazo.

−¡Hija, te quemaste! Pobrecilla −se lamentó. −Anda vamos a curarte.

−Lo siento mamá −chilló −yo solo quería mi gorra, no quería desobedecerte y mucho menos hacerte enojar…

−Descuida Sora, yo erróneamente dejé tu gorrito en la cocina. Una madre debe siempre proteger a sus hijos y yo te llevé a la cueva del lobo. Así que perdóname tú a mí −se disculpó mientras curaba la herida de su hija.

−¿Proteger, mamá? −interrogó curiosa.

−Sí −afirmó −es que, mira, una mamá siempre debe proteger a sus hijos, a esto se le llama amor maternal. ¿Recuerdas el día en que aquella ave de nuestro balcón protegía de la lluvia con sus alas a sus crías? Pues esto es algo así. Yo no debí haber puesto tu gorra en ese lugar. Y también tenía que haberte sacado de la cocina, para evitar esto.

−¡Oh, eso es el amor maternal! −soltó una sorprendida chiquilla. −Entonces, no tengo nada que protestarte mamá. Tú me vas a cuidar siempre y aparte yo debí haberte hecho caso, así que discúlpame tú.

Toshiko se limitó a sonreír frente al acto de inocencia de su hija…

* * *

_Sí, Biyomon tiene razón en que "uno demuestra amar protegiendo a alguien", entonces sí merezco este emblema. Siempre intento proteger a mis amigos, porque los quiero, si es por eso no hay otra explicación. ¡Soy capaz de amar! _

"_Pero mi mamá…" susurró mirando al horizonte.

* * *

  
_

−¿Por qué no quieres que juegue fútbol? ¿Quieres que sea alguien igual que tú?, Mamá, no me gusta para nada el arte de las flores.

−Sora entiende, es más femenino. ¡Tú eres una jovencita ese deporte se para chicos! −renegó una desesperada Toshiko.

−¡No impidas mi sueño, déjame hacer lo que me gusta! −replicó.

−De ninguna manera. ¡Te puedes lastimar! −respondió.

* * *

"_Protección cariñosa". "¿Recuerdas aquella ave que protegía a sus crías". "Eso es amor maternal"._

_¡Mamá siempre me estuvo protegiendo! Me quiere aunque no sea tan femenina. Ella no quiere que juegue fútbol para evitar que me lastime; como pasó con el recipiente lleno de agua caliente._

_Si no me quisiera, jamás me hubiera dicho eso "que me lastimaré"._

_¡Mamá me dio ese ejemplo! En eso nos parecemos, en sobreproteger a nuestros seres queridos. Maldito PicoDevimon, cómo es que fue capaz de envenenarme el alma._

−Pronto nos volveremos a reunir −contestó.

_Colorín colorado._

* * *

El capítulo más complicado que he escrito hasta ahora. En verdad, el amor es muy complejo. Bueno en caso es que anduve indagando sobre Sora y gracias a las recomendaciones de Aya R, sobre de qué podría tratarse el capítulo. Me basé en el amor maternal y la protección. Porque creo que las dos son muy protectoras.

Espero haber desarrollado bien esto, no estoy muy convencida.  
Les contaré que tengo un fic recién empezado de Sora, se lo dedicaré a una personita que sé lo mucho que le gusta este personaje. Otra pista, deja review en mi fic.

Críticas bienvenidas.

Kirry, gracias por el beteo.


End file.
